


Desires

by Izzu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Greeeds have many desires... yet those desires took a life of their own. They choose the one who could receive them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires

Kazari wanted to  _have everything_  the humans enjoyed... but Ankh did not bother with it and take what he could. Yet, he was the one  _receiving many things_  and Kazari _received none_.

Mezool wanted to  _be loved_... Ankh cared nothing about those things. Yet, Ankh was  _being loved_  by Eiji, Hina, Chiyoko and even Shingo.

Gamel desired nothing for himself and wanted to have Mezool  _always caring_  for him. Ankh wanted no part of that yet everyone...  _started caring_  for him  _unconditionally_.

Ankh wanted  _a life of his own_... and despite  _losing his life_  in the process, he did get it. Thanks to Eiji, Hina, Shingo, Chiyoko, Date, Gotou... everyone.

Uva wanted to be the one  _last surviving_... yet in the end, the one that  _survived last_  was Ankh. His personal core broke, yet it  _remained_. It did not disappear.

If he did not feel wholesomely satisfied about that already, something must have been wrong.


End file.
